1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of oil can openers, particularly with respect to an oil can opener which is integrally formed with a valve cover of an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional techniques for adding oil to an engine include the removal of an engine cap or cover and insertion of the oil can contents through an oil can opener. Such techniques result in leakage of the oil from the can due to an ineffective seal between the oil can and the oil can opener. While it has been suggested that oil can openers be built into the engine, these designs normally consist of an extending rod or other member which pierces the can as the oil drains into the engine. In present day automobile designs, it is necessary to minimize protruding and extending members due to the large amounts of equipment which must be positioned beneath the hood of the automobile.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,644,430; 2,693,249; 2,744,656; 3,331,405; 3,744,722; 1,488,377; 1,924,704; 957,829; 1,411,542; 2,484,985; and 3,115,908.
The present invention provides an oil can opener which is built into a cavity of a valve cover. The oil can opener and the cavity take up a minimum of additional space in the valve cover. When a cavity cover is removed, the oil can is easily inserted into the cavity and oil automatically drains from the can. The oil can is then removed and the cover replaced. No spillage occurs during the process. The valve cover is aesthetically pleasing with the addition of the oil can cavity and cover.